1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an obtained tissue extractor and a biopsy forceps to obtain a tissue specimen from a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional endoscopic forcipes include, for example, a biopsy forceps disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-76244. The biopsy forceps is used in a state inserted through a forceps channel of an endoscope, and has, at its tip, a pair of biopsy cups which are driven to open/close by a link mechanism operated by remote manipulation at hand. The biopsy forceps captures and obtains a tissue in the biopsy cups. After the tissue has been obtained, the tissue contained in the biopsy cups is extracted and used as a specimen, and the specimen is pathologically diagnosed.